Dragon's Fire
by Skye-Gurl
Summary: Draco Malfoy plays "mind games" with Ginny Weasley, but she fights back with her own form of the game. Draco learns there is more to Ginny that just her wit. Will he fall for her, and will Ginny let him?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own anything... dern... Wish I owned Draco Malfoy though.. Harry's nice, but Draco is.well..evil? LoL Not that I like "evil" Harry is just too nice.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dragon's Fire  
  
Ginny sat in the library next to her best friends in the world. After the incident with Tom Riddle's diary, she hated to read. That was her first year, now she was a sixth year student. Ginny didn't know how Hermione did it. All those books she read and all those above 100% test scores. Granted Ginny made good grades, no one was as smart as Hermione Granger.  
  
"Ginny, are you finished yet?" Harry Potter smiled down at her. Ginny smiled back. "Yeah, sure," she lied. "Good," Ron Weasley, one of Ginny's older brothers said, "'Cause I'm hungry. Let's go!" "Ron, you're always hungry!" Hermione complained. Ron's face turned just a shade lighter than his hair, "I am not!" Hermione was about to protest until Harry stopped her, "Either way, it's still time for lunch. Let's head off."  
  
Ginny followed the group excitedly. This was the beginning of her sixth year, and their seventh. They sat down at the Gryffindor table next to Neville Longbottom and a few others. While everyone else started talking about past events at Hogwarts, Ginny felt eyes watching her. Whoever it was seemed to be sitting at the Slytherin table.  
  
As she looked around she found him, Draco Malfoy! Ginny's face turned deep crimson as she turned away from his glare. Miraculously, she had forgotten Malfoy even existed during break. Now she was fully aware of his existence.  
  
Fighting the urge to turn and look at him again, she focused her attention completely on Harry's green eyes. Looking at him always made Ginny forget about anything else that was going on. That was until the whole Gryffindor table got quiet and stared directly at her.  
  
Ginny turned quickly to make sure it wasn't her they were staring at. Sure enough, there behind her seat was Malfoy. "Hello, Little Weasley," he smirked. She hated when he called her "Little Weasley". "I am NOT little, Malfoy!" she shouted jumping up. Now, not only were they quiet, but also were the Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff tables.  
Draco's jaw dropped slightly. 'Weasley has never stood up to me like that before. Hell, no one has! Not like that anyway. But, oh, isn't that fire in her eyes delicious?' he thought to himself. His smirk played back across his lips, "Oh, but you are. I'm older AND I seem to tower over your small, pretty little body, don't I?" Draco patted Ginny's head.  
  
"Keep your bloody hands off me, Malfoy!" Ginny warned. Draco just laughed at her, "What are you going to do, Weasley? Send your git brother on me?" Ginny pulled out her wand and held it to his head. Crab and Goyle pulled out theirs as well. "Oh, Malfoy, I can do far worse than those two body guards of yours, believe me," she grinned.  
  
Draco frowned. Why was she the only one who ever stood up to him like that? 'Matched by a girl!' he grumbled. Draco looked at the boy who was already at her side, "You better put some ice on your little fireball there, Potter." Harry laughed, "Now, why would I go about doing that when I know she could get all three of your asses in one blow, you git!" Draco was fuming. He turned on his heels and left for the Slytherin common room with Crab and Goyle close behind. "Let the games begin," Draco said aloud.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Yeah, I admit.. I've only read the first book, and only watched the second movie. I haven't the slightest about the "big" Harry Potter stuff...all my friends are into it, so I decided to see how I liked them...I've never written a fan fic, but have written my own stories. I find it hard to write these.. I'm working on reading the rest of the books and will watch all the movies so I don't butcher the theme so bad.. I know, most of you would say Ginny is out of character, but that's my aim. You'll see later on she has "changed". If anyone has any suggestions.. yeah I'll probly get some that say "YOU STINK QUIT WRITING!...but please review, and feel free to diss..cause then I'll just laugh at you because you're telling me what I already know ( 


	2. Author Note

AN: Thanks all of you for the reviews, but I won't be posting for a while...my monitor has killed itself, and at the moment I'm borrowing my cousin's, but won't get to do that much. So I'm going to continue writing in my notebook, and then it will be even better because I can post a whole bunch of chapters for you all at one time. ( I tend to write almost five chapters at a time, depending on how good I think I'm doing. Thanks everybody for the reviews.  
  
Midnight Mistress: Thanx lots, I'm still forming in my mind how exactly Ginny will be. But I'm workin' on it..hehe. (  
  
Dubybug: Thanks, I kind of meant for it to jump in like that, but yeah I agree I could have drawn it out a little more. The more descriptive chapters are coming.don't worry. I'm trying to get the whole "point" before the descriptions so they know exactly what the story is about. (  
  
Twilight Posies: ( Thanks, that makes me feel a lot better. I'm glad I'm not the only one that thought Ginny would be out of character in their story. Granted I haven't really read all the books, but everyone has told me she doesn't really have her character drawn out much. Thanks lots! (  
  
Thanks to all the other reviewers: Red Magic Marker; Star and Pixie; and sedated_1. 


End file.
